monsterislandbuddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanosaurus (Character)
"I got three leprechauns talkin' to me right now, and they're all sayin' shit! Hohohohohoha!" Titanosaurus was a kaiju who made his debut in the 21st episode of Monster Island Buddies. Personality Titanosaurus is perhaps the least sane of all the monsters on the island. He has been known for his constant, uncontrollable laughter, high-pitched voice, and random violent outbursts. Most of Titano's dialogue have little to no logic or sense whatsoever. He has also been known to be somewhat dilusional, as he once desperately tried to find candy inside the decapitated corpse of Earl, although there was in fact candy inside Earl. Perhaps his most well known bad habits are his sexual urges, as he has a tendency to hump random objects and people. Early life Very little is known about Titanosaurus' early life. However, it has been revealed that was once a well respected scientist and philosopher on Monster Island in some point prior to the series. Unfortunately, his prime ended when an oversized metal pot fell on his head while he was talking to one of his fellow scientists. Said pot left a dent in Titanosaurus' skull, beginning his descent into madness. L.E.S.B.I.A.N.S. Titanosarus was introduced as a new LESBIAN member, he thought megalon's horn was a magical wand by saying "You talking to me Pooh Bear with your god damn magic wand on your head, I got three leprechauns talking to me right now and they all saying shit". and asked gigan how does he scratch his balls with his arms before gigan could answer titanosarus said that he was like his grandpopy awalys telling him he can't do things.Earl asked titanosarus what is his problem which titanosarus responed with "You talking to me chistopher robbins?" Refering to hedorah as the biggest damm s*** he has ever seen by saying "Well paint me blue and call me Poppy Smurf,. later when the leader told spacegodzilla to get rid of titanosarus Titanosaurus said to Spacegodzilla "Oh, don't come near me rainbow brat, I ain't going back to Statin Island"! he threated to rip earl's head off which he did after gigan said "he's crazy, you guys." Then titanosarus tried to get the sweet sweet candy out of earl's dead body this was when spacegodzilla used his telekinesis powers to lift Titanosarus up and get him out of the lesbian hq. Later when spacegodzilla hedorah and megalon were fighting rodan mothra anguruis and minya titanosarus came out of nowhere and knocked spacegodzilla to the ground. Rodan thought he was here to help and said "Finally, someone is here to help with be,OUCH f***, who's side you even on?!" but he knocked rodan to the ground and rodan asked who's side he was on which he responed with" I'm the wild card b****s!" But later Titanosaurus lived with Godzilla and the other monsters on Monster Island. Later, when Rodan was meeting with Mothra who was actually King Kong, Godzilla asked Titanosaurus where Rodan was. Titanosaurus's response was "You talking to me Snuggie Bear, I'll stick my hand and pull your butt inside out, I'm getting better at it I had practice". Category:Characters Category:Monsters